Yugioh truth or dare cool
by Marzlover
Summary: Yugioh cast have to play truth or dare or they have to be punished if they don't answer their truth or dare and Me and yami meliya and Alexis and yami amber are playing to and try to guest who am it inn this story and others to.


**Chapter 1.** Marzlover: hi everyone i am mad but who cares so my Truth or dare story yea and i don't own anything so here we go yea! Mary: role call so plz listen female yami and male yugi. Yami, Yugi: here. Mary: seto and mokuba kaiba. Kaiba bros: here. Mary: joey and serenity. Wheelers family: here. Seto: hey love. Joey: hey boyfriend. Mary: moving on everyone else and my yami meliya everyone else and meliya: here. Mary: k now it time for yu-gi-oh truth or dare so here we go i will start malik truth or dare. Malik: truth. Mary: k are you a gay person in love with your yami mairk. Malik: yea my turn so bakura (or kura) truth or... Bakura: dare. Malik: k drink something gross. Kura: what no. Mary: you know the rule or the punishment so what is it going to be. Kura: k give my kitchen greases. After Meliya got the kitchen greases and gave it to kura he drank it and was gross out. Kura: gross and meliya truth or dare. Meliya: uh give me truth plz. Kura: k how old are you in cat years. Meliya: about 62 in cat yrs because i am 18 yrs old and my turn so joey truth or dare. Joey: i am not scare so dare me. Meliya: k go to yugi and tell him *wispier* he short as a panda. Joey: what no. Then joey remember do it or punishment so he nodded his head saying he will do it so joey went up to yugi and told him he is short as a panda and yugi slap him in the face and meliya laugh and joey told yugi it was a dare. Joey: not cool meliya so my turn so let go with Mary truth or dare. Mary: hey don't go evil on me i didn't do it to you so truth. Joey: k are you always evil. Mary: some times when i am torching you guys k so don't make a scare face k and my turn so yami truth or dare. Yami: uh truth. Kura: wost. Yami: huh dare. Mary: k so kiss yugi for 3 minute and you must state up when kissing k. Yami: k. Yami kiss yugi for 3 minute well standing after 3 minute they broken apart. Marzlover: that it for now but come back for so more k so keep reading k so peace and review bye! **Chapter 2** Marzlover: hi welcome back for some more of the story it is so fun torching the Yu-gi-oh cast in joy! Yami: huh ryou truth or dare. Ryou: plz give me truth yami. Yami: k if you were a animal what animal would you be. Ryou: i would be a dog because they are cute and my turn so mokuba truth or dare. Mokuba: huh dare. Ryou: k eat sugar and go on a sugar high and run around screaming "i love sugar" k. Mokuba: k. Mokuba ate the sugar and started to run around screaming i love sugar. Hyper mokuba: big bro truth or dare. Seto: truth. Hyper mokuba: k why do you call joey a mutt. Seto: because he is one. Joey: why you little... Mary: hey no swearing kid will read this so behave. Seto: mph. Joey: argggggggggg. Seto: tea truth or dare. Tea: uh ah give me truth i guest/. Seto: k why do you give friendship speeches and they get longer every time. Tea: because i work hard on them and it the true meaning of friendship and my turn so... Mary: hold on tea my friend here and her yami so alexis and yami amber. The two girls came in and mary told them they were playing truth or dare and the two girls join in for fun. Tea: Alexis truth or dare. Alexis: mum truth. Tea: k how did you get here to see mary and meliya. Alexis: our mom drive use here to hang out and my turn so Tristan truth or dare. Tristan: dare. Alexis: k buy joey a pepperoni pizza right now. Tristan: no i won't. Amber: oh Meliya Tristan won't do his dare. Meliya: really does he need a punishment. Tristan: no i will do it I all ready call and it on it way here and my turn so amber truth or dare. Amber: truth. Tristan: k is it hard being Alexis sister. Amber: a bit and go get the pizza for joey it here now. Tristan went to the door paid for the pizza and gave it to joey after closing the door. Amber: serenity truth or dare. Serenity: truth plz and don't make me do something i don't want to do or tell mary and meliya are letting me have this because they are nice and i help them with there mom story so i get a freebie k. Amber: k are you always so cute and fun because you are cute and fun. Serenity: yes and i love being me so me is me and no one can have me. Mary: nice work serenity. Meliya: ya nice speech. Marzlover: that it i hop you like it comment and review plz it will make me happy bye everyone peace.


End file.
